Marami Natoro
|nature type=Lightning Release, Wind Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Tongue of the Beasts, |affiliations=Akatsuki |previous affiliations= Kemonogakure Natoro Clan |clan= Natoro Clan |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Background Marami hails from the powerful Natoro Clan, the driving force behind the founding of Kemonogakure and one of the most powerful clans in the Land of Beasts. Marami was considered strange from birth by the Natoro, he was born on the extra day of what the Natoro called a "leap year" during the brief moment known as the "Greatest Eclipse" of a Solar Eclipse. Both of these were taken as omens by the Natoro, a child had been born under a crimson moon on the extra day of the leap year. Marami was given a wide berth by those outside his immediate family, and even his parents were uneasy in his presence. Marami grew in this hostile environment, seeing people shrink away from him when he turned a corner or when his gaze settled in their direction. The only companionship he that he found was in the many animals and insects within the village, using the clan's Kekkei Genkai in order to conversate with the animals who held no ill-feelings towards him. During his youth he received the same education as every other child, but the shinobi responsible for his instruction refused to speak directly to him and as such his abilities did not flourish as the others did, due to his lack of guidance from experienced nin. Marami began soliciting aid from the animals and insects around him, steadily learning from what they witnessed as he pieced snippets of techniques and lessons together. In a cruel twist of irony, the clan's kekkei genkai was the only area in which he excelled, as he was able to rapidly establish mental links with the animals without the animals themselves initiating or taking the long periods of time required to build a strong bond. Marami used this to his advantage, listening in on the conversations of shinobi and their companions in order to learn what he could. In this manner he began to progress, his abilities steadily improving as he gained the knowledge of the shinobi around him. Marami was the only Natoro to graduate without having an "animal of preference" or any animal companion himself, at age 14 he was the oldest Natoro in history to have not learned to use the clan hiden. He resumed his eavesdropping on those around him, this time targeting the young receiving training on how to employ the clan hiden. As he studied the snippets of information he obtained between sessions, he came to the conclusion that he would seek an animal like no other in the Land of Beasts, the mighty Chimera. The Chimera is a creature as rare as it is dangerous, composed of up to five different animals it is an unpredictable threat as each Chimera within the Land of Beasts is different from the next. Marami began to sneak from the village each day at nightfall, searching anywhere he could before returning just before dawn. He quickly discovered that his presence in the village was not missed and due to this he began leaving from his first waking hour and returning once he neared the point of collapse from both training and searching for the Chimera. Marami spent the next four years in this manner, searching wherever he could for the powerful beast. He found a Chimera on the night of a lunar eclipse, standing proud under the light of a crimson moon. Marami then spent the next four months convincing the Chimera to become his "animal of preference" and traveling companion, nearly being killed by the beast on multiple occasions. Having finally managed to prove himself to the beast through his resilience, he gained its trust and from then on the Chimera was his traveling companion. The strangeness and rarity of Marami's beast only deepened the hostility the village harbored against him, it seemed that he was openly shunned everywhere he turned, and it wasn't long before the village began to talk of driving him out all together. Marami caught wind of these rumors through the animals and insects around the village, and he began to be more attentive to his surroundings, refusing to let even the most minute of details escape his gaze. It was on a night similar to the night of his birth that the villagers made the push to remove him permanently from their lands, roughly a forty full-fledged Beastmasters and Jounin storming into his house and dragging him out while the Chimera slept before restraining him and beating him as a group. It was then that the enraged Chimera stormed from the house, gravely injuring many of the shinobi who had Marami lying blooded on the edge of consciousness and standing guard over his limp form. Marami forced himself to stand, using the Chimera to support himself as he limped from the village never to be seen within its walls again. After nearly 19 years of silent misery Marami was driven away from the source of his pain by those who he had striven to earn a place with, and he silently vowed to exact 19 years of pain upon every member of the village as he limped into the moonless night. Over the course of the next five years Marami honed his skills in seclusion, having nothing to do with the main shinobi world as he grew in strength. He learned the way he always did, from the animals and insects around him and due to this he had access to knowledge that very few could ever think of gaining. He trained under hawks and eagles to hone his swordsmanship, learning that they'd often observed swordsmen training while scanning fields for prey. His taijutsu was tested by wolves who had lurked in the shadows as many a nin sharpened their skills in taijutsu. He learned the fine points of strategy from natural masters such as panthers and antlions, studying their natural behaviors in order to form advanced tactics. What he learned from nature was the teachings of many nin who had no intention to tell anyone of their techniques, who had no want to train Marami in their arts, yet nature's eyes see all and as such he had access to the teachings of hundreds of unsuspecting nin. In addition to the teachings of the beings around him, he began crafting his own techniques and refining the Hiden of the Natoro Clan as he planned to some day cause their downfall with their own closely guarded secrets. During his period of seclusion Marami was located by the Akatsuki, scouted for his unique talents and the hatred he already harbored. Marami willingly joined the ranks of the Akatsuki, seeing this as his opportunity to both push his limits further and to move towards exacting his revenge against the Natoro. Appearance Marami has been "blessed" with attractiveness that has been described as "stunning" by the casual observer, a trait which Marami himself is proud off. With his ink black hair barely falling over his eyes, piercing almond shaped eyes that hold an almost otherworldly silver coloration, symmetrical features, and a body chiseled by the forces of nature, it comes as no surprise that Marami is deemed to be an outstandingly attractive individual. He stands at 6'1", neither overly tall nor too short his height only serves to add to his appeal. Marami manages to have a muscular figure while maintaining a slim build, allowing him to perform feats of acrobatics and remain limber while being physically strong, his desirable build is a direct result of the struggles caused by the extremely undesirable environment he spent years living in. Marami seems to exude a natural confidence in himself, an air that is strengthened by the sharp piercing quality found in his eyes. This, combined with his good looks and charm, tends to quickly draw and capture both the gaze and the attention of any in the area. Marami carries himself as if he was always relaxed, every motion seems as if he were at ease and it simply comes naturally to him, and this tends to have a calming effect on those around him, making him seem even easier to talk to and enjoy being around. The only time Marami breaks his completely relaxed state is during an intense battle or when angered, yet this only strengthens the air of confidence and strength that radiates from his persona. He seems to not care much about what he wears, simply throwing on whatever the closest or most comfortable articles of clothing are and as such their are times when his clothing doesn't necessarily "mesh" properly and he comes off as goofy or carefree due to it. This often results in Marami having a "get-up-and-go" look, as if he simply didn't give a single thought to his appearance before leaving. When he does carefully select his clothing he gravitates toward darker tones, preferably blacks and deep reds or browns which draw more attention to his strangely colored eyes and is often seen with large wings resembling those of a bat, which only enhances the dark look he has about him. Abilities Having received intense training from various animals who refuse to recognize the human limits of stamina and fatigue, Marami is able to fight for long periods of time with a ferocity that few nin can match. Due to the nature of his "departure" from Kemonogakure, Marami is classified as a S-Ranked Criminal and currently has a bounty of 75,850,500 ryo resting on his head. Marami is immensely proud of his abilities as he had to work doggedly for every snippet of information he received, and very few things came easily. In battle Marami easily presents a challenge to an opponent with a combination of his natural speed and relentless attack, along with the level of intelligence he possesses he is able to skillfully manipulate an opponent to cause the desired action. Marami focuses mostly on using his Kekkei Genkai and hiden in battle, devastating opponents with techniques stemming from animals they've never heard of yet alone seen on the battlefield. The mixture of fear and strength Marami brings to the battlefield easily breaks up enemy ranks, making it even easier to devastate entire platoons. Chakra Stores and Stamina: Marami naturally possesses slightly above average chakra reserves, allowing him access to some of the above average forms of ninjutsu and, in desperate situations, the top tier of ninjutsu, although the latter often pushes him to near exhaustion. Unlike his Chakra Levels, the amount of Stamina Marami possesses is monstrous enabling him to perform physical feats for extended periods of time. This is due to both his arduous training sessions and the harsh environment he lived in during said training, his stamina has been pushed to the extent that he appears to never tire in most cases and only shows the slightest hint of fatigue in drawn out battles. That being said, Marami's chakra levels surge when he uses his refined Kekkei Genkai in order to use the Chimera to enhance his natural abilities. Physical Traits (Speed, Agility, and Strength): Marami is naturally built for speed as opposed to brute strength, as such he is extremely agile and often takes to the air during battle to assault his opponents from all sides. His natural speed is normally enough to present a challenge to an opponent, and once Marami uses his wind and lightning nature chakras to further enhance his speed he easily overwhelms most opponents. His speed is not so much though that he is able to escape the eyes of sharingan users, an issue that has annoyed him to no end. His ability to quickly adjust his position in mid-air makes him a fearsome opponent in both close and long ranged combat. While Marami is able to dodge most attacks to the extent of simply tiring out a physically stronger opponent, he prefers to attack directly to simply destroy the threat before it becomes an actual threat. Marami falls lies just slightly above average in relation to strength, although the speed of his blows tend to make up for the lack of initial power and adds impact strength due to the speed at which they travel. Essence of the Beasts: Marami is considered to be an innovator in regards to this technique, refining it to the point of being able to literally combine with any animal or insect of his choosing. Marami's animal of preference is the powerful Chimera, a beast as fearsome as it is rare. Marami's specific Chimera is made up of five "parts" and, as with all other Chimera's, has the ability to separate into the five independent parts at will. The Chimera is composed of: *''Riniyut'', a large bat like creature found exclusively in the Land of Beasts this particular beast is several times larger than the average bat with a wingspan of 3 meters (Nearly 10 feet) and in addition to being able to employ echolocation, it has the ability to produce powerful soundwaves of different frequencies in order to inflict various effects on its prey. *''Leonus'', a mighty creature that closely resembles a lion. This beast's distinguishing features are its roar, which is oft used to stun its prey or declare its territory, its monstrous strength capable of easily shattering stone and warping metal, and its ability to produce searing flames from its mouth at will. *''Gashint'', a fearsome looking creature that resembles a regal wolf in its appearance. It possesses the ability to extend and retract its fangs at will, as well as increasing or decreasing its size to a degree. The traits it is most known for within the Land of Beasts are its moderate regenerative capabilities and the fast acting neurotoxin it produces in both its fangs and claws that largely inhibits the motor cortex of the brain by both causing neurons to misfire and altering the manner in which the body interprets the signals it receives. While the toxin in any dosage can not kill due to targeting specifically the motor cortex, robbing the victim of all voluntary movement while wracking their body with painful muscle spasms and preserving functions such as heartbeat and breathing, it does nearly guarantee a kill if used during combat. *''Pothemus'', a beast known in the Land of Beasts for its sluggish movements and nearly impervious defense. While this beast moves slowly, the combination of deadly spikes, chitinous armor covering its body, and the hallucinogenic mist it is able to produce to obscure its movements make it a powerful threat at close or long range as the beast is able to fire the spikes which grow from its body to impale threats. *''Sker'': This is arguably the most dangerous beast composing Marami's Chimera. It resembles a lengthy Lamprey with brown and gray stripe patterned scales adorning its body, measuring in at roughly 4 feet in length. The Sker is known for its active camouflage along with the strange acid it produces within its body and is both highly sought after and feared within the Land of Beasts for this very reason. The acid, while highly corrosive, is unique in that it only affects purely organic materials. Applying it to a blade or stone leaves the object in question with a high sheen, as if it were a polish. But applying the compound to anything that was once part of an animal or plant and it steadily eats through the material in question, searing flesh and leaving behind painless open wounds 3rd degree burns that are extremely slow to heal. It is this property that makes the acid a powerful tool, enabling it to be left behind on clothes until they are next worn or applied to the sheets of the next victim. While the beasts are all dangerous in their own respects when separate, the true threat surfaces when they combine back into the Chimera. When separate each of the beasts are connected to one another through a mental link and each knows whatever the others know, this allows four of the beasts to be sent for scouting purposes and one to transfer the gathered information to Marami. Strangely enough, the beasts each bear different chakra signatures when separate and combine into a solitary signature when the Chimera is formed, this also results in Marami's chakra signature being altered and his chakra levels increasing when he combines with any of the beasts. *'Combinations': Each beast produces different effects when Marami either taps into their natural abilities or combines with them in order to enhance his own much beyond the limits of a regular human. Marami has mastered the hiden to the extent of being able to select certain traits or pieces of the beasts to take on as his own as well as the basic fusing all Natoro are capable off, allowing him to gain various traits while leaving the beasts themselves free to aid him in combat. He has also displayed the ability to take on the traits or combine with multiple animals at once, this allows Marami to do things such as obtaining the wings and sound manipulation abilities of Riniyut combined with the flames of Leonus to form a powerful aerial offensive. This ability gives Marami many different possible combinations to employ in battle, making him an extremely dangerous opponent due to his versatility. His ability to quickly and rapidly change the features of his body results in his being able to surpass the abilities of most who employ Orochimaru's to achieve the same ends as he is in complete control of his transformations in addition to his physical properties being greatly enhanced with each change. *'Full Chimera Form': This is Marami's most powerful form, and as such has the greatest drawbacks. While in this state Marami is able to combat a on an even or slightly advantageous playing field. His physical strength is increased to monstrous proportions and he is rendered nearly invulnerable due to the thick armor and large size he gains while in this form. That being said, his movements are notably slower than in any of his other forms although not dramatically so. Marami's chakra levels are increased to the point of rivaling that of a Jinchūriki but at the cost of his body receiving extensive damage due to the body being unaccustomed to such large amounts of chakra being pushed through it. This can result in damage to his chakra network or even the body steadily destroying itself, causing this technique to have deadly consequences if used for extended periods of time. This form is only achieved by completely combining with the Chimera, turning Marami into a fearsome force of nature. The use of this technique most often results in Marami's body being pushed beyond the point of exhaustion yet has no ill-effects on the Chimera itself, leaving him in need of an extended period of rest while the Chimera is able to defend him in his weakened state. Taijutsu: Marami's field of expertise lies in taijutsu or hand to hand combat, able to take down the majority of opponents with relative ease. His particular blend of Taijutsu is centered around disabling an opponent with a precise barrage of rapid blows as opposed to simply shattering bones through force, this allows Marami to take on multiple opponents at once, due to many of his techniques involving fluid strikes to nerve centers and once an opponent is disabled he may turn his attention to the next. This fighting style was developed both to allow Marami to quickly move from opponent to opponent with as little physical exertion as possible and to provide him with an adequate defense should he be faced with an opponent physically stronger or faster than he is, for no matter how honed a ninja's skills are they all have the same basic body structure and nerve system. Kenjutsu: Marami's skills are notably lacking in the field of traditional Kenjutsu, a sword in his hands means nearly nothing. That being said, he poses a great threat with his weapon of choice; the Blade Gauntlet. This innovative weapon provides him with both a flexible defense, as the gauntlet resembles a small shield, and a deadly offense due to the retractable/extendable blade within the gauntlet itself. This two-in-one package often gets the best of the opponent, as Marami is able to both block and attack in nearly the same instant. Genjutsu: Marami's training in optical genjutsu is lacking at best and his experience is limited to knowing when to avert his eyes to attempt to avoid the illusion of an opponent. His specialty lies within Sound based genjutsu, using the art of weaving illusions along with his hiden to gain the ability to manipulate soundwaves to render targets helpless. While extremely effective, these techniques are notably more dangerous than the optical brand of genjutsu due to the inability to target an individual; any who are within the range of the sound fall under the illusion's influence. Marami's knowledge is limited to the construction of genjutsu used to disorient an opponent, causing bouts of vertigo and often impacting one or both of the two major senses in order to disrupt an opponent's sense of balance. Stats Personality Marami typically holds an apathetic outlook regarding his immediate surroundings, simply taking in his environment to ensure he knows the layout in case of a threat. When dealing with others Marami is surprisingly open and almost warmhearted in nature, his natural charm comes into play when conversating with others. Despite this Marami is almost lacking in social skills, as his main source of conversation have been animals due to his seclusion. Due to this Marami is much more open than others and simply speaks his mind when he feels like it with very little to no tact, ironically this has often been seen as being flirtatious or brash by those around him. As with many animals, Marami is territorial and often reacts with anger when his "space" is encroached upon which easily leads to conflict with others. Marami's personality has been directly shaped by both his long period of seclusion and the use of his hiden which steadily influences the personality of the user with that of the animals they use for the technique. This has resulted in Marami being slightly more open than the average human, and he is often seen laughing or smiling. That being said Marami loves the ebb and flow of battle, and commits himself completely once a fight begins. He is very confident, holding great pride in his skills as a member of the Akatsuki and as such will rise to almost any challenge. Weapons and Equipment : Marami Akatsuki ring is located on his left thumb and is known as 玉 (gyoku, "jewel," "ball," also the black king in shogi) originally worn by the known deceased . The ring is purple in color with the kanji boldly displaying in the center of the ring. Marami wears this ring at all times, rarely bothering to conceal it as most are more preoccupied with the other features of his appearance to bother looking at his hands. This ring is the solitary form of proof that he is a full-fledged member of the Akatsuki and while it is useless to most, Marami has sealed both his Blade Gauntlet and a store of Shuriken within the ring through use of a Generic Sealing Technique allowing him to instantly deploy the Gauntlet or the shuriken by simply tapping the kanji on his ring. Blade Gauntlet: Marami's weapon of choice is his Blade Gauntlet, a weapon that is kept sealed within a located on the back of his Akatsuki ring to allow it to be equipped with a simple tap to the kanji on the front of the ring. This weapon is crafted in order to provide Marami with both an offense and a defense, serving as a powerful weapon against practitioners of or during armed combat. Generic Sealing Scrolls, Ninjutsu Scrolls, and Records: Marami carries a variety of scrolls and seals on his person, enabling him to be prepared "for any situation". Marami himself is adept in but what he lacks in skill he makes up for in innovation and strategy. One of his favorite "tricks" is to throw a single kunai with a seal attached, throwing it with the intention of it being dodged by the opponent before releasing the seal resulting in a barrage of shuriken or senbon from behind the opponent. Marami has also been known to seal various ninjutsu within a scroll as a trap for an opponent or any who attempt to view its contents without disabling the seal. This technique is used most often with the personal records he keeps, documentation of the details of his techniques and those he is in the process of learning/creating along with information on various tactics and lists of the nin he has encountered including details on them and their techniques. Trivia *Marami's name literally means "Manifold" or "Multifaceted", a play off of his animal of preference, the Chimera. His full name translates into "The Multifaceted Bull" *Marami is openly bi-sexual, simply stating "I'm attracted to who I'm attracted to, and I like who I like. Deal with it" *Marami's personal traits are: **His favorite food is grilled salmon on rice wrapped in seaweed. His least favorite food is anything overly salty. **His favorite snack is anything naturally sweet, such as fruit. **His favorite and least favorite drinks are: Water and sake respectively **His hobbies are conversing with the animals and insects around him and swimming. **His favorite phrase is: "Tayō-sei wa tsuyo-sadesu" (Diversity is strength,多様性は強さです) **The color associated with Marami is dark red. **Marami's long term goal is to bring about the fall of the Natoro Clan along with the mission of the Akatsuki. **Marami's deepest fear is absolute silence due to his constant mental communication with animals and insects of all kinds. *Marami is considered an S-ranked Missing-nin due to both his defection from his village along with his affiliation with the Akatsuki *Marami is an animal lover, claiming that he finds some of his best company with those of "feral lineage". *Marami constantly monitors the worth of his bounty, often asking bounty-hunters what the price is as they approach him.